tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Collins
|- |'Name' |Paul Collins |- |'Alias(es)' |The Smuggler |- |'Position' |Assistant Lead Programmer |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |Unknown, estimated to be in the year 1995 |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'Player' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG, Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Edward Norton |} Paul Collins is currently aligned with FLAG Physical Description * Height: 6ft 1in * Weight: 220 pounds * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Unknown * Unknown * Colorado School for Boys Post Secondary Education: * None Military Education: * None Family * Father: Unknown * Mother: Unknown *Brother(s): Unknown *Sister(s): Unknown *Spouse: Unknown *Children: Unknown Skills Paul is good at hacking computers and building safe walls in systems, having done so a lot in high school. He is also good at building cars and bikes; especially ones that are built for racing. Appearance Paul is tall, around 6ft 1in. He has short hair that he sometimes likes to have spiked, along with a goatee that he keeps trimmed. He has a long scar down his back from the bottom of his neck to his waist line; possibly remnants of a surgery when he was a boy. Personality Paul is very quiet, having trouble talking in large groups; preferring to do most of his talking via the world wide web. He likes being useful to people, not to mention computers, as well as building things, especially souped up cars and bikes. He hates talkers; people who don't know when to shut up. He also hates braggers and liars, as well as the uneducated 'woe is me' types. His strengths are mainly the fact that he is a good programmer, builder and hacker; having hacked his way in to the FBI, NSA and NASA mainframes at least twice. His weaknesses are mainly attributed to the fact that he doesn't do well in crowds. He normally freaks out and or hides in a corner. Also he doesn't know when to call it quits, preferring to stay at something until he gets it right. Biography “Paul Collins” was born Jack Travers to Shawn and Melissa Travers in Houston Texas. At three months old he and his mother were kidnapped by an unknown organization and held for two years before being released to return to Shawn Travers. However before Jack or his mother were able to leave the compound, their vehicle came under fire by the compound guards at the order of the head of security. Two year old Jack saw his mother take several bullets to the head before the vehicle stopped. As he was then forcefully removed from the vehicle, Jack's last vision of his mother was seeing her bloody form drop to the floor of the SUV. Shortly after, Jack went through the memory wipe procedure, becoming the youngest person to go through it. Jack spent the next thirteen years with the organization who simply called itself Black Shadow, who unbeknowest to him was working with Charles Graiman and several others who were building KARR and another vehicle only known as Shadow Hawk. During that time Jack worked with KARR, helping to program and or in some cases reprogram KARR's systems, though in all that time he never worked directly with KARR; never actually seeing the bot, though he did hear rumors about it. Jack's work with Shadow Hawk was mainly programming, having mainly 'built' the entire system himself. Unlike KARR, Jack was able to actually see, touch and sit in the Shadow Hawk vehicle. A close bond formed between Jack and the Shadow Hawk; so much so that he was asked to become the vehicle's driver, however when he reached the age of sixteen, Black Shadow was shut down. Jack had his memory wiped again, but because he had undergone the procedure before, his body reacted to it. While some of his skills became sharper he lost some others, including the ability to speak. Jack was sent to Colorado School for Boys which was basically a correctional facility for missing or trouble cases. Because Black Shadow had erased all mention of a Jack Travers ever existing, Jack was listed as a John Doe for several months. After learning how to speak once again, the first words out of his mouth were 'Paul' and 'Collins', so he was named Paul Collins. During his time at the facility he went to high school, often hacking in to the school system's computers and changing test scores or uploading viruses to certain sections. It was because of this that he got his nickname “The Smuggler.” At the age of twenty he completed high school and left the facility. He had trouble finding a job because of his inability to handle large crowds but after three years of living on the streets he managed to find one that more or less suited his talents. Currently he is considering a job offer from a little known company calling itself FLAG. Extra's *Paul is currently aligned withFLAG. *Current Signature: *Theme Song:Titanic - Adventure Out of Time "Main Theme" by Erik Holt Category:Neutral Category:Mechanic